


Wild Talent

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babies Casting Spells, Broken Crockery, Dark Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Henry is an awesome husband, Insecurity, Post-Game(s), reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sumia wishes she could share Henry's optimism about their daughter's magical mishaps.





	Wild Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Henry/Sumia: parenting - baby Cynthia inherits her father's dark magic abilities, and her mother's clumsiness, with disastrous results.

The sound of a crash jarred Sumia from her reading, making her drop the book before she had a chance to mark her place. _Not again!_ How many times had this happened in the last week? Too many for her liking.

"Oh, Cynthia..." Sumia rushed into the dining room, where her husband sat with their daughter.

"It's okay!" Henry called. "The bowl was empty, and we've got plenty! Besides, I think I've finally got a spell strong enough to fix crockery for good."

"And Cynthia?" Sumia asked.

"She's fine! She's still in her cradle, the bowl smashed about ten feet away from her," Henry said. Sure enough, Cynthia lay safely under her covers, completely oblivious. "She was just waving her little hands around and suddenly, _crash!!_ Pretty cool!" Sumia would be more excited about their daughter showing magical abilities at such an early age, but she knew it was no coincidence that every little blast she managed caused something to fall or break or spill.

"She's not going to be much of a dark mage if she keeps taking after me," she sighed. Henry shrugged.

"She's just a baby, she's not gonna have much control yet anyway. She'll grow out of it!"

"I know, but..." Sumia dumped the broken pieces of the bowl into the wooden rubbish bin. "What if it just gets worse? When I was younger I was always dropping things, tripping on my own feet, pricking my finger trying to sew...the kids laughed at me, the adults pitied me and always tried to help me. I don't want that for Cynthia."

"Hey, hey!" Henry playfully flicked her nose. "Didn't I tell you to quit fussing about that? Who cares what stupid people think of our little girl? _We_ both know she's the cutest puppy ever, and she's gonna be the strongest dark mage when she gets bigger. So what if she breaks pots with her spells? We can fix them, or just get new ones." He wrapped his arm around her, toying with her slightly messy curls. "Don't worry so much."

"Mm..." Sumia sighed, resting her cheek against his shoulder. Deep down she knew he was right, that it _didn't_ matter what anyone said. Nobody among their close group of friends had the perfect child, even Lucina had her share of faults. And Cynthia _was_ just a baby, maybe she _would_ grow into her skill.

"I guess so," she finally murmured. "I know I'm stupidly insecure about the dumbest things, and-"

"Don't apologize!" He poked her cheek. "It's who you are. Just like I'll never apologize for being creepy!" Sumia giggled a little.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"I fell in love with you because you're cute just the way you are. Deal with it!" He grinned, bumping his nose against hers. Sumia giggled again, brought her lips closer to his-

_CRASH!_ They heard a giggle and turned around to see a scorch mark on the wall just above where a vase had once stood. Water, flowers, and chunks of ceramic littered the floor, and Henry laughed.

"She's a natural! Our puppy's gonna grow up to be the strongest magical wolf ever!"

"Guess I'd better get the broom again," Sumia said, unable to keep from smiling in spite of it all. 

"Nah, let me get it this time," Henry said, trotting off to grab the broom before she could protest. Sumia shook her head, kneeling beside Cynthia's cradle and patting her white hair.

"I think we just need to keep the breakable things out of reach from now on," she said. Cynthia giggled, batting her chubby little hand. "Of course you can't help it, you're just a baby. Still...I hope you _do_ grow out of this breaking-things phase when you get older. Mainly for safety reasons."


End file.
